A variety of different types of structures can generate heat or thermal energy in operation. To prevent such structures from over heating, a variety of different types of cooling systems may be utilized to dissipate the thermal energy. Certain cooling systems utilize water as a coolant. To prevent the water from freezing, the water may be mixed with antifreeze.